seto kiba ember delor
by Pyroclasticdemon
Summary: Seto finds his first love, but the first time 'round he loses her to her selfconesness. He finally gets back what he longs but a gift arives with her. And a few more threw out this story. Though the ending is quite a shocker I can a sure you with good rat


Chapter one

A memory

A young man around 6'1" 6'2" with long black hair and deep purple eyes walked down a small alley then into the streets of the city with a smug look on his face. A small boy accidently bumbed into the man giving the good push he needed to get over the edge, the kid instantly opploegized, "Sir I didn-" He was cut off by the young man who pushed him against a brick wall then back into the alley. "This is my terf you worthless brat!" He hit the kids stomach twice before an other entered the alley. I was a young femm around the age of sixteen, icey blue eyes, long silky ebony hair.

"let the kid go! This is my terf Allan! Tell your boys Embers back!" The man quickly pulled away as he shook his head.

"This terf-" He was cut off byt the young girl kneeing his stomach.

"Belongs to me…tell them… I'm back. And staying this time." She let him fall to the ground as she knelt down but the kid. "Hey you okay?

"You've never been the one to protect the innocent and weak."

"shut up You hurt him badlybesides I don't like looking at your ugly mug and I don't think he did either so I did us both some good." She helped the kis stand and smiled warmly as she walked with him out of the alley. "so what your name?"

"Mokuba…" He smiled shyly, causing the girl to laugh warmly bringing a sence of warmth and security to the young boy.

"That's so cute. Okay Mokuba I'll walk you to where ever you need to go. And since I'm back just say you know me, Ember, and no one will mess with you." He nodded and let her walk with him. Soo they arrived at Kiaba Corps. She walked with him to the CEO's offic. Every one looked at her lie she wasn't good enough to walk in that place, sicne she was a hard core gothic gangster. Mokubawalked into the office and she turned to merely leave.

"She did what!" A voice cried out causing her to gringe. Soon she felt a tight grip on her shoulder.

"Get off me, Stupid gaurds… Listen let go I'm leaving already!" She got louder alogn the way as she truned aroudn causing his grip to fall.

"Why did a gothic gangster help me little brother?"

"Because I felt like it!" She snapped as he gave a lgiht nod and walked her to the front door. Still holdign her shoulder once more.

"I'll have a limo ta-"

"I'm fine I can handle my self. I'm happy to help your little brother. He's a lot nicer then you!." She jerked away form him and went down the steps, about a foot down the block Allan the man form before, pushed her.

"You know what…God your such a whore! Already making your way up in the beds of the world sleeping with the CEO. Tell me… how dose that fee?"

Her fist hit his face only for him to hit her stomach and turn to slam her into the wall and slam his lower half into her own. "UG! Get off you perv!"

"Whats the matter? Not loss enough to handle me? I can change that!" He rocked into herroughly the pulled her into an alley.

Unfortunatly he was much stronger than her self, though she fought as much as she could, he was able to get everything off but her under wear. By then he stopped holdign his hand over her mouth and the second he moved to touch her down there she screamed as loud as she could.

A mere few moments pass of him beating her senceless before she gave in to him. Suddenly he was pulled from her and she hit the ground full force face first and passed out.

"Never touch her!" Soon the one who saved her looked down and smiled warmly giving a light nod.

"She'll be fine mokuba…Get the driver of the limo to come around front and meet me there. Hurry." The young boy darter out of the dimly lit alley and got to the driver of the limo just as he was asked too. Aroudn the time the limo made it to the front Kiaba was walking out from the alley with the girl in his arms. Mokuba held open the door and they all got in. "To my house, and called yugi's grandfather and tell him to meet me there then call the guard and tell them to let him in without questioning!" The driver did as he was told and then drove off.

By ther time they got to the house and kiabe brought the young girl in to his room yugi and his grandfather had already set up. He laid her on his bed and left the room taking mokuba with him.

A few hours later Yugi left the room and went down stairs to get kaiba. Seto instructed for mokuba to go to bed in which he did with a littl ehelp and reasurance of the girls health from Yugi.

Seto walked into his room to see the still sleeping Ember on his bed, covered in bandage wraps. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yugie's grand father gave a light nod as he smiled warmly. "A day or two she'll be up, a bit hazed, but up. She should stay in bed for a week at the least, three at the most." Kaiba nodded. Rather to be on the safer side then sorry he would leave her for three weeks and he would have him check on her once every week to make sure she was getting better not worse.

They agreed and Kaiba paid Yugi's grandfather. Upon leaving the house he left the money on kaiba bed side stand when he wasn't looking. Once they all had left he noticed the money and shook his head and chuckled. "I knew I shouldn't of bothered I'll just have someone send it to his shop."

Chapter Two: The awkening

About three days later Ember began to stir lightly. Nuzzling the bed she groaned which caught the brown haired boy off gaur. He quickly hung up the cell phone in which he was talking on regaurles of the other on the line. He walked over to her and spoke softly. Her back was to him.

"Hey… You awake?" He asked in a shockingly kind whisper. She merely nodded not yet wanting to open her eyes. Rolling over so her face was next to his she let out an other groan.

Curling in and rutsling with the pillows trying to regain her comfertable state. Strianing she opened her eyes to his and shot back falling off the bed. Quickly she saw she wasn't wearing much, remembering what happened slightly. "How did I? Did you?"

He blinked as he rushed over to her and quickly wrapped his coat around her. " I didn't so any think. Just knocked out that guy. You he's over 18 you can press charges for statatory rape right?" He smiled warmly and helped her up and the over to the bed. Sitting back down she looked at him suspiciouly as she shook her head.

"I can'ts…he's…" Her voice dropped to a low grumble that brought the most frightened gaze to the young mans face. "My… brother…"

Kiaba quickly stood and left the room and in a few moments he returned with a tall man. "Your not going to let him get away with that!"

"OH RIGHT! Like I got a choice!

"Sure I have the best lo-"

"Best one in the states, can win any case. But his friends will come after me once he's gone. What do you want me to do hide in a trash can for the rest of my life?"  
"NO! Stay in your home till it cool off!"

"I don't have a home!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, as she stared him downtears falling from her face at a rapid pace. Her face a fear full expresstion."You don't under sand…And you never will! My mom died on drugs, so my dad killed him self along with my sister, my twin in fact, we were both five but I walked away from the wrech with out a wound. I've been on the streets ever sicne then. Happy now! You know my life. Pritty aint it! But we all have our sap stories right?I mean look at you, a CEO, but you were an orphen… yea your brother told me." She got up and walked off. She left his house and left him dumbfounded. Shaking his head he darted off after her.

Rounding a corner he saw her walking down an alley. She kept a tight grip on the shirt he had given her. She shook her ehad and took it off then turn around. Seeing him she threw it at him and walked offher arms crossed tightly over her bandaged chest. "Here's your coat back… Like I want it." She walked out of the alley to get slpashed in the face with the water from and over filled gutter as a car went by. "Great… just my day…"Sighing she went on him fallowing after her. He wrapped the caot aroudn her tightly and grabbed her hands.

She grunted and tried to pull back but this time he didn't move to her will. He stood his ground as he looked down at her. "Listen… You saved my brother… he could have wound up in the bandages your in… or worse.. and I wouldn't have been able to live with my self knowing that. And I can't live with my self knowing the one reason he attacked you was you took away his prey. I'm sorry about your family your mom and sister and father. I can't change any of that… or your brother. But you.. I can help you. I owe you my life in the stake of my brother. I go to a good high school I can get you into. But only if you willing to let me help you. You can even stay in the house. Please let me repay you."

He watched her tentivly as she let her hands drop. Closing her eyes she gave in and walked with him back to the house. She had some food and went back to bed. It didn't take long for her body to begin to feel that she was wounded more than she had thought. In which it took it's toll on her form. She began to weaken and fall into a deep coma like sleep. She slept for an other three days striaght. When she awoke there was a note on the bed side stand. Taking if she read it carefully aloud. "Good morning, Or evening, which ever you prefer, I headed to Kiaba cops around three. I don't know when I'm coming back we had a meeting that may-"

She was cut off by Kiaba reciting it as well as he walked in to the room and threw the coat he wore on the table. "Take a long time the company is floorishing ever since then we've had to call in for a lot more prducing from factories every were. See you when I get hom." He walked of her to and shoved a thermometer in her mouth and she atumaticly closed it. Not as though she had much of a choice he held her jaw shut for a full minute. Taking out the meter and looked at her and nodded. "Still have a fever…" He check her blood pressure just as yugi grand father taught him. "But you are getting better." He smiled and as he stood his hand on her chin brushed her lips which caused her to shiver uncomfotablely.

He looked out the window and sat at the desk across the room with perfect view of her the door and the window. "Where is he?" She was refering to mokuba but since the three of them were the only ones she knew she figured he'd know who she ment.

He laughed gently as he point to the clock. "I wrote that yesterday at three. And it's ellev thirty AM, He's in school right now."

"Oh… " She looked at the clock deisappointed as she sighed lgihtly. She didn't' want to stay in bed any longer. She was bored and didn't like being confinde to this bed for an other week and a half. She had made severl attempts but all failed. All but going to the rest room and taking a bath. So she took a second bath. Fill the tbu with warth water she undressed and slid in. She closed her eyes and laid down in the tub. She could here Kaiba's typing. He was fast. Sighing again she grunted as she left her eyes closed and felt aroudn for the saop. She found it and sat up slowly opening her eyes. Cleaning her self she smiled warmly as she stood and rinsed then got out. She looked around and remember she forgot a twoel. She couldn't just dress wet she would get sick. And she was not staying in bed any longer then she had too. She peered her head out side the door her face flushed from the heat of the bath. "Kaiba…um… can you get me the towle on the bed please I forgot it…" With that her face became even more red which shocked him because she was never embaressed when she asked about his life. He had told her every thing. Not leaving out the fact that the playing cards all he had sicne Mokuba was always at school staying after to try and get a better learning so he could take over the company when Kiaba didn't have to run it any more, or couldn't.

Nodding he laughed lightly and walked over to the bed then over to her and handed her the towel. A slinder hand reached out hesitently for the twoel watching him closely. He handed it to her with out any words and walked back over to the desk. Ever sicne she had agreed to stay there he had been home a lot more taking care of her. When she realized that she felt bad for taking him out of his way just to make sure she was healthy. She smiled at the thought from what mokuba had told her he was cold to the world unless they him. He siad that his brother was always up in his work. She agreed. She finally heard the typing stop as she finished dressing and opened the door slwoly before coming out in one of his large shirts. Nodding he walked to the door and waited for her to get into bed. Literally tucking her in he shut off the lights and left the room. The certians were already drawn and it was no different than the night. She curled in as she rolled over on her side and soon fell fast asleep.

A few hours later she was awakened by the door of the manchain being thrown open. "WHERE IS SHE!" The gruff voice shouted. Is was him. It was allan! She bit into her lower lip knowing he'd come for her sooner or later. Soon Kiaba silently entered her room and took the covers from her. She wrapped and arm over his shoulders and around his neck the other holding his chest tihgtly for dear life as he picked her up and took off to the closet. But not before making the bed. It looked like no one had been in the room for a while as he walked intot he claset and pressed a button and the doors closed. But like an elevator it started to move. It was just settling she assured her self as suddenly the side of the closet opened. He walked into it then down into his basment. He closed the door in which they cam and then went to the cellar doors. There were a few others out there that had already check the cellar. Just some old wines that wouldn't taste at all good due to their years thoguh they had been carefully presever. He soon felt shivering under him. He remebered that the cellar was kept cold for the wines to stay fresh and tasted. He quickly found a chair and wrapped his coat around her.

She had no clue what to do. Nodding she hid in his coat as if asking for more pro tecting. Even though she was warm she was scared to death of them finding her. Which only caused even more shaking.

Chapter three: fallen

He reached behind him self to the base of the stair well and hit it. She gringed as she sound of the metale door clanked against the roughened concrete floors and echo off the heat driving walls. He pulled out a samll hand gun and soon Embers eyes shot open at the site of it.

He laughed lightly as he wrapped his arms around her protectivly. "It's loaded with rubber bullets… it'll bruise not kill… I wouldn't do that you."

She gave a light nod as she hled him tightly trying to calm her shaking for him to have a steady hand and aim.

"I wont let any thing happen to you…" He reassured as she nodded and hid her face in his chest and closed her eyes bitting down roughly on her lower lip.

"Promise?" She asked in a more then low whisper that he barely heard. He watched her for a moment before realizing she couldn't see him nodding.

"I promise… "Soon bashing noises hit the cellar doors and clankered off the forbidden wall. She clamped her hands over her pains fully ringing ears his hands over her own. "You okay?" He asked soflty once he had pealed his hands back. She nodded lightly and looked around not sure what cause the sound. "They're leaveing…" He noted as the sound of engines reving up and the coblestones that were lose kicking up. A few hit the door and cuase her face to sour. Soon she sat up quickly and looked at him.

"Mokuba!" She gasped and he looked at her in confution and frustation. He had a long enough day a head of him and he didn't need shurades.

"What are you talking about… what about him?" He asked in a less then amused tone. She could tell he wasn't pleased with this.

She looked at him and shook her head as she moved to stand only to realize how tight his grip was on her. As if he didn't want to let go. "If you don't give a rip about your brother fine! But I care about him… He's sweet. And I can asure you that he'll be coming home alive tonight!"She pushed his hands off and then darted out of the cellar doors. It took her a little before she got the school to see one man looking threw the kids. He was deffantly not a teacher. Kiaba was left at the house with a raised brow left in confustion and still very frustrated. Was she threating his brother?

Sighing he shook his head. He would have to go afte rher but he would let her walk aroudn to clear her head before he made any move against her will. She sont walked over to the man who turned to be allan."I knew you would… come!"He shouted as he slammed her against the fence and fourced her to look at the black van parked right out side the lot. The door opened to find Mokuba out cold.

She screamed for him but he made no reaciton as she got a belt to the face leaving it bloody and sallwen, it lashed across her eyes nose brigde and lips ending at the other side of her face on her chinc. From the top right to the bottem left of her face blood slpilled. "Let him go! Please I swear I will go with you please.. I'll do any thign I'm begging you let him go!" She begged as he grinned and pulled her into and alley and lashed her with the belt a few more times. She let a small whimper but held in the tears of pain and regret that she ever was born.

"Let me kill you… and we'll set the boy free-" He was cut off by her sitting up. She acctually had the will power to sit up!

"Fine! Take me kill me… I don't care! But please take him home… I can't stand for him to be hurt I'm begging you…"She looked into her brothers eyes. He nodded. She could trust his word as he picked up the raido.

"Take the boy home…" He said mournfully."You know… Ember… I would have don't the same for you… given my life for yours… I love you… "He knelt down and hugged her tihgly before shuving a knife into her back far enoguh it came threw her stomach and ripped Kiaba's long T.

Gasping in pain she held him tightly. She knew hse had no chance of living threw this. She bit into her lwoer lip as she gurgled up blood."And I you my brother… allan….promise… you'll take care of the Kiaba's…." He nodded as he began to acctually cry. He kissed her neck lgihtly and nodded as her eyes slowly closed and he twisted the knife around. She soon fell limp. He checked her pulse, her heart, her breathing…she was dead… she had fallen… He bit into his lower lip knowing it was a mistake.

He wished that everything had been different. Tear stained cheek feel pale as he saw the look of shere horror and pain on her face. He left the bloody mess takign his knife with him. Soon a man jogging along found the body and called the poilice. And ambulance came and covered the body. Some how she was still warm after being dead a full hour. They did what it would take to bring her back and finally after replacing her blood and pumping her heart… They found her lips moving in the letters of a name. "Kia…b…a…" Was all she spat as she went into a deep coma. She went to the hotpitale and they called Kiaba. He didn't need a second word once he heard her decription. He looked down at her his eyes enlarged. All her other wounds were gone but the one on he back… none of the other left a scar and she would be able to forget… but not the one in her back… she would al ways carry her brothers memory… he knew it…

"Find her family's history." He instrucked and the other nodded doing what they were told. Her eyes slightly opened just enough that she could shee a room and hear buzzing sound. Once her eyes cleared and her eyes opened more she was abel to under stand. She was in a hospitel. But why? She aske dher self. She had no recelection of any thing… It was so strange… she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back causing a grunt that instantly caught the boys attention next to her. he hugged her tihgtly once he saw her eyes alive. "I'm sorry Ember…I should have gone with you I know… I'm sorry… "

"Kiaba?" She asked completely dazed on what ever drugs they slipped into the fulids and blood she was receving.

"Yea… it's me… I'm sorry… I broke my promise…" He held her tihgtly as the doctors stared in wounder. He had never desplayed attention for any thing before. Anything other then his brother any way. "You saved mokuba but I couldn't-"

"Shut up… "She gruntted as she hugged him lightly with one hand and laid back as she watched him. Kissing his cheek before she passed out again.

She was in the hospitel for a month before getting discharged. She was still a little dazed on the drugs so they wheeled her out to his car. He put her in the back of the limo with him and shut the door. She laid her headon his chest still only half awake as she closed her eyes. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to sit on his lap. She held him tihgtly in turn. Around two minutes before gettign to the house she fell back asleep. He laid her in his bed once more and let her sleep off the after effects. The next morning she woke up in the bed with him siting on the chair next to it alseep. She smiled and put a blanket over him, He woke up and looked oer at her and she blinked blakly."Sorry I go tyou into all this mess… "She grunted as she move to sit up. He laid her back down as he shook his head and sat on the bed and just laid ove rh her hugging her. "Kiaba… what-" He cut her off by kissin gher. She gasped as her eyes flew open. She gripped his shoulders as tightly as she could and slowly closed her eyes before relaxing against him. Breakign the kiss he kised her cheek and smiled as he stayed there huggign her.

"This isn't a mess… I don't mind at all… it's all perfect… "He smiled as he some how woudn up working his way under the covers. She had to addmit it felt weird, but right. She let him lay down and she liad at his side her headon his chest and arms around his middle. His arms linked aroudn her shoulders. She smiled and kissed his chest as his hand slid to her chin. He made her look up at him and within in a second she found her self lockign against his lips once more. She didn't fight back this tiem, she was use to it. Closing her eyes she wrapped her arms around his neck as he tounge beckoned entry to her own. She let him in as the kiss deepened. She leaned into him tightly his arms arodun her protectivly as he held her, the kiss lingered for seemed to be forever. She soon became breathless and found ahand wandering it's way up her shirt. Rolling so he was on top she moaned as she felt him sink into her lower half. His hands traveled up along her spine and fround the bra stap he was looking for.

Though his moment of triuph wouldn't last for long. She removed his shirt as he did her and once his lips found a pretruding chest she gasped as he moaned and rocked his hips into hers. She put up not ifhgt to stop him. Untill the limo drived up. "god.. uuuhhh… "

"Shhhhh…. It'll be okay… I wont hurt you I swear… " He moaned back.

Chatper four: The _little_ interuption

He had removed her of her clothing and grinned at the sight before him. His ercted form beating and pulsing between them and their arousle and sweat. He had just prepared her to be entered fo the first time as he slid his head in an innocent voice rang out side the door. It was mokuba. Kiaba shot up threw a robe on and walked intot he shower. Ember answered the door once throwing on a large shirt. "yes? Is something wrong Mokuba?" She asked as he shook his head.

"I wanted to say good night."

"Well Kiaba's in the shower would you like me to tell him you side night?" He nodded vigoresly as the boy walked into his room. She walked itnot he bathroom and slipped into the shower to find him pleasuring him self. He didn't seem to care that she watched. "Can I join?" She asked suductivly that only caused him to harded more. He couldn't take it. What she was doing ot him was crazy.

He nodded as she threw off the shirt and kissed him deply. He pinned her against a wall and soon without so much as a warning moan he slammed into her innocence. She wanted to scream but the breath was sucked away from his kiss. Blood poured form her newly opened gender as he vigorisly thrusted into her. She moaned once she was use to the pain and he pulled his lips back for air. He threw his head back and panted as he slammed into her. "god…. God… OH!" He arched into her as he cum cloaked his member. That it he could hold it. All she did was give a solitary moan and his seamen shot striaght into her whom. "GOD!" He leaned in and kissed her cheek and ear as he sucked on them talking lightly. "please… don't make me STOP!" He moaned out as he felt her rocking with him once again.

Pants and moan filled the rooms as they continued the asult. Touching arousing andthen screaming into the climax. This repeted around seven times before she finaly gvae out and her knees went form under her with his last climax.

He pulled form her weakened form and washe dher down them him self. He then picked her up and laid her in bed then he laid next to her and her head found his shoulder and chest while his hand founda breast and gential. He fingered her threw the night and she gave moan after moan that just pushed him over the edge as he hand grasped him tihgtly and pleasured him as well.

That rutien happened once a month and the next day she was out as was he. At this point it had bee two months and for the firsttiem she was late. Which wasn't a good thing since he never thoguht of using protection, and neither did she. Paniced she went to doctor who confirmed her fears. Once back at his house she packed up what was hers and left a note on his desk in their old room. She then elft. A few hours later he come hoem to an empty house. He knew where mokuba was and figured the note on the desk was just sayign she went out to eat. He read the note over and over in disbeleife. "I'm sorry… I have to leave… we made a mistake… and now I'm conceving… I'm sorry.. I should have never put you threw this… I promise no one will know your's the father so just for get me and I promise you'll never worry again… besides.. if everyone knew you had a kid they wouldn't' trust you in buiness… mainly because this whole city knows who I am… " His eyes filled with fear as he shook his head endlessly. He stayed in bed for three weeks crying. He had lost everything at that point. Never going back to work the company was dying with in the year it would be finsihed. Ember had made her way out of the city with her pregnant belly and into a small town. She was watchign the news and saw it was about Kiaba. She figured that sicne hse had left things had to be booming. But in reality they're were bombing. She watched as a young premature child in a bassenet cried and waved about it's arms. Pickign up the child she smiled into the eyes of her only son. "Yes sweetie?" She cooed as the child gurgled. She lifted her shirt over him and held his face light unto her breast as she fed him. He hand stroked his hiar as she smiled warmly to him. "My son… My son… Sano.. my beautifull boy…"She watched the horror on the tv as she shook her head in disbeleife. The place was torn apart and his home was in shambles. The corts were trying to get mokuba out of that house. But that was the one thing that Kiba could give up. He lost what he couldn't' already. A news reposted suggested as he eyes widened at a piture of the three of them together shown on the screen. The year was ending and she couldn't seen mokuba go to a home tha would be worse… She nodded as shesmiled lightly and figured going back wouldn't be a bad Idea. Just to see them once.

Chapter five: Old friends

She could see writing on his home and the work buidling. None of them were of her brothers clan. She smiled knowing he kept his word. Only the thoguht of seeing this home again killed her. She stood out side staring at it. Debating with her self. She wanted to go in but couldn't. She didn't have the will power to stand there with out crying over the mistake she made. She turned around to find her self facing her worst night mare. "Why…" A low raphy voice fille dher ears with heart ache and her eyes with tears.

"Because this was my mistake… "She ran off tears rollign down her eyes as he grabbed her arms and pulled her back roughly.

"NO! I let you run away with OUR child.. not your mistake! I wount let you do this to me again… you know how much I wanted to just die when I read that note… I did every thing I could… and you never came home… " Tears filled his eyes to her dismay and she watched as the lump ing her throat in creased in size. "Please… don't leave me again… stay with me… please… I need you here I could this on my own… "He watched her as she bit her lip and tried to sallow the lump. She couldn't talk. He never let his eyes leave here no matter how hard the tears fell. She nodded as he hugged her tightly. She hid her face in his chest as he picked her up bridel styel and walked her intot he guncked house. She smile das she laughed. She had her work cut out for her. She looked around as she nodded and then remember she hadn't shown him their son. She pealed back the zipper to her coat and opened it as he knelt down and smiled warmly. He kissed her chest then the child. The feel of his lips was so natural it mad eher want to moan but mokuba had slid into the room. He was dressed well as ever not lettign things gethim down as Kiaba took the child and mokuba attacked her with effection. She smiled as she remebered all that she had missed here. This place was perfect.. She started cleanign that day and ocne Kiaba found out all hell broke lose as she argued for hours about the smell and the place untill she convinced him she was healthy enough to clean. She had the place up in about four month which was a shockignly fast pace. The buisness was much better then before she had met him and the whole world seemed to forget about the year of hell they went threw with out each other. A young child ran to a teen mother smiling wildly as his father soon walked into the room as well. She looked up at into the endlessly icy blue eyes of her lover and smiled warmly. But yet nothing ever brought warmth to their color. He nodded as he knelt down hugging bother of them with a large smile on his face. Standing he let the boy run off taking the womans hand.

He walked with her around his home his arms aroudn her tihglty protectivly as he held her her. A smile played on his lips as he ran threw the most strange thoughts ever crossed in his mind. He had never thoguht of it till now. "I'm going to hold a meeting for a merging or a hostel take over of a company competing me in the card game section of this. They're saying it's un safe for the childer, it deals with witch craft. When it dosen't so most likely the take over will take a few weeks to a month… so since I'll be busy I figure we can celebrate out aneversry tonight at you favorate restrunt… The grape vine right?" She nodded as she smiled and kisse dhis cheeks.

"I love you." She whispered as she stopped him and hugged him tightly, as if fearing of losing him, or her life depended on him, and at one point…it did.

He too returned the efection to her. "I love you as well Ember… My ember…" He kissed her fore head and smiled to her. "I have already found a baby sitter… Yugi's grandfather will also be with me at the take over, so yugi and yami were more than will to help watch little Sanoske." She nodded as she kissed him deeply and returned the kiss his arms latching aroudn her waist tightly. Everything that had happened in the past year and a half was crazy. But he never wanted to let it go.

That night while she was getting ready Yugi and Yami arrived a little early since the movie ened ten minutes before they thoguht it would. Kaiba offered them anything if they got hungry. She finished her lavashing to her form and looked in the body sized mirror. She nodded at the knee high thin black dress that fit her form like a glove wopven of sliken glass. Her hair curled and krimmed and spireled in an p do that mad it seem she was a goddess, she wore high heal spike that tied up ward to her knees making it look connected to her dress. She threw on a corset to add to the texture of the dress and then her make up making her look almost like an egyptian queen. She walked down stairs and the boys jaws dropped as did Setos. She laughed as seto in his tux and fansy suit took her hand and they were off.

Once at the place and seated in the middle off all the tables he pulled the chair out of her smiling warmly.

Chapter six: MY GOD!

She sat down and smiled back at him as he asked the waiter to dim the lights and put the spot light on the table at mid night. In which he did. At that time seto went to the bathroom and then came back right when he knelt at Embers feet the lights dimed and flickered on spot light, lightly up her pale complection. Withi in an instant shefelt a lumb in her throat build up as the place got utterly silent and he spoke softly. "A glass rose is not ment to live seperated by it's thorns. You my glass rose have many times stunned me with your thorns but I have made it to the bud. And I never want to let you go, no matter the fights we may endure, no matter the hard ships or that pains… I want you to be at my side, with out end, Ember May Delor, marry me?"

She had no clue how to react as the others around clapped only cluttered her thoguhts. Everything had been so confusing in the last year and a half. And when she came back she had no clue what she was getting into, and then a commitment like this? She watched as he pulled out the dimand ring the same gray and ember color of her eyes. Tear built up as she nodded vigoresly and dropped her her knees hugging him. He retunred the hug once her ring was on it's rightfull hand. She hid her face in his shoulder as she laughed tears still blazing her cheeks as she brought a trembling hand to her eyes and whiped the tears away. While the restaunt clapped.

She felt so strange as all their eyes watched them. She stayed on his lap for a few minutes and laughed as all of a sudden waiters and waitresses walk over and start singing happy anaversery. She shot up and looked at Kiaba not amussed and he merely shook his head and shrugged. She gave a confused look only for her son to tap her shoulder mokuba yami and yugi behind him. She turn with a sour face as he hugged her and she hugged him back. "Look mommy I did good." She smiled and nodded lightly as she stood and looked at the door and he nodded. She walked out with the rest of them as he paid the bill.

"Yes you did very good…" She smiled as she watche dher sun jump around with mokuba chasing eachther playing tag.

"Ember… Can I talk to you?" Yami asked his face turnign serious as he looked to her from the boys. She nodded as the two walked around the block. She wore Kiaba's coat since he had given it to her in the restruant, it was cold so he did her the favor."You know that I am the past pharo.. and.. Your love, Kiaba, is the magition who made the mistake of creating the yugi cards. But theres something I was told but the man who presented Yugi with the puzzel he and I wear. He told me to warn you of his coming. You have an other artifact… withing your flesh. It's un seen by the eye. He will show you soon… but… your piece is a forbidden one. That none have seen save for him. I know this all sounds so superfitioal and fiction. But it's true. I can under stand if you don't want to believe me but this will happen. And a great deal of pain will hit you… You Yami is the Yami… we band from my kingdom… She a witch that will bring mortal danger to all just because she want's to have some fun. And I fear if you awaken your Yami… you… You may wind up killing Kiaba and your son butal-"

He was cut off by her hand against his face slapping him roughly enough to knock him off balance and make him fall. The strets were filled the sound of flesh against flesh in a violent hit. Quickly they all rushed over to see Yami holding his face redened by her hand her face grave and demanding og her power as she gritted her teeth her hand still in the air across her body, notifying she was the culpret. "NEVER THREATEN MY FAMILY!" She screamed as her eyes flared for a second and she walked away her high heals clanking against the gorund. Kiaba helped up the pharo and looked at him then his soon to be wife.

"Did she not believe?" Yami nodded as he pulled his hand back there was blood from her hit. "Thank god she dosen't hit the boy like that when he gets into trouble. " They all laughed as he helped clean up the yami. Nodded they all walked off. She was sitting in the back of the limo, her knees propt and floded into her chest, her arms around them tightly, and her face hidden in her knees as she sobed heavily. She knew he wasn't kidding nor lying. But she didn't like the threat of losing the two most important things she ever had. Without warnign a man in a blue cloak appeared next to her and hugged her gently. She didn't just but merely asked.

"Why me…"She whispered more to her self then the man. She knew what he was there for.

The man sighed lightly as he watched her sobbing weak form. She was beautifull and full of life, yet now… she was close to death her heart breaking in side of her at every breath the man took in. "Because the gods have choosen… thoguh it may seem cruel… some how this will make things better. She was bad in her past life… but maybe now you can help the change. Looki at kiaba… all that he's done. He's even been able to set his free. Soon you will be able to too. Dotn worry I can promise you I will push your Yami back in before you ever come near thinking of hurting them."  
She nodded weakly as she turned to him and hugged him tihgtly. He returned the hug and as soon as the door was opened she fell as he disappeared. She looke dup to find Kiaba. "I sent the other for Icecream… I know your scared.. but please.. just trust me… nothing will happen.. I think this is why we were brought together… for me to help you and take care of you.. I know this is whats right… " She nodded as she hugged him tihgtly hiding her face in his chest. Moments later the man returned with a key, placing a hand on her their palms touching her raised her hand and intertwined their fingersPlaving the golden key agaisnt her wrist she let out a high pitched shrill fillign the streets of the city with fear and horror. Her voice began to dubble as did the pain, she couldn't take it any more as her skin pealed back and blood pour. Crimson staining her and her love with the man a front her as well. His cloack drenched in scarrlet. She felt her self givign way to reailty as she fle the urg to close her eyes. But something cuaght them. A gold band… in side her skin was coming to the surface. Soon her body was engulfed in fire as well as the man unleashing her.

"GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD! PLEASE! SAVE ME!" She screamed out as she fire pianed and scored her slinder body. She couldn't move with the key embeded into her wraist. The glod pealed back all of her skin all of the fleash she possed and as the blood rained the fires burned higher claming her. Her eyes refeltec the pain as they grew dull in color. Soon darker skin replaced her lost flesh, tanner mecular cells grew to her mucles and tissues and inter wooven bones. Her eyes now a dark grey as she looked around the wrist band on her arms conneted to her middle finger from the bottom of her hand and the top of her hand at the nuckel. Black tatooing claimed her being, the egytians marks flooded her newly grown flesh as she bit into her lower now my louis lip.Her hair balzed silver and silken longer then her mortal form but not this form. She also grew in hight but no more then five inchest still shorter then Kiaba. Kiaba beconed on his Yami who indeed release him self to bring containmetn to the sence. Soon her body seperated from her yami and the fires dimmed to nothing. A chaing around her yami's neck and around hers as well. With in moments she passed out in the strangers arms. He smiled as he kissed her fore head.

Chapter seven

good bey?

"My sister.. buy beloved sister… rest… "He cooed as she panted havily. Her body covered in sweat and her hair wet as if she had been in a river. She quivered with every painfull breath as the man laid her on her back in the limo on the seat. Layign his hands on her chest she began to glow as he body calmed and so did her mind. "She will be out for a good few days, at least until she is really ready to accept what has happened and what will come. The chains on they necks bind them to each other though sockingly Embers will is much more powerfull than her yami's. So now what will you do Princess Kie?" She growled lowly and sunk into the shadows watching the rest of them. Kiaba's Yami quickly embrased the comatosed mortal body of Ember.

"YOU FOOL! She was to young for this attempt! With out training she will die! She is much to frail and her body still with blood! You've murdered two lives… WHY!"

"It had to be done she had no time to trait and she fully under stood that. She took her self to a higher level and choose to take this repounce ablilty."

"SO! Dose that mean you'll addmit to this!" The spirit guide shouted at the cloacked figure as he gave out a lowly demonic growl.

"It was a rick I was willing to take."

"SACRAFICE THE BODY OF A WOMAN AND HER DAUGHTER IS A RISK YOU HAD TO TAKE!" The yami's eyes flared with anger at the fact he had killed a women to save hid kind that currently florrished! He knew there was plenty of time for her to train.. the man just didn't want to wait. He was foolish to anger this yami as he stood and soon took the strange down into a tackel then sent them into the shadow relm.

Kiaba broke down in tears as the others came into the limo and saw.Yugi-Yami sighed as he pat Kiaba's back lightly. "She'll be okay… Don't wo-"

"WHY! If his people were floorishing then why did he act so quickly! As if her life depened on it!"

The girls Yami walked form the shadows and touched his shoulder lightly hugging him lossy. "Because it did…If I would have stayed dormant any longer that child she would have had would have been me. And she would've died and withing weeks so would I have. And then Marik would've won."

"But he's gone!" Kiaba shouted holding ember tightly his face hidded in her chest as sobs filled the limo.

"No…He's not… Not as long as Malik live. Same gose for me and your Yami and Yugis….We are spirit guides and with out the spirit to guide we don't exsist… But we can't die. Just fall dormant in an others body awaiting to be awakened with the spirit items."

"What dose he want with you?" Kiaba's eyes flickered as he looked up at the young yet old femm.

"Not me…" She pointed to the dying body of under the arms of the weakening Kiaba.

"But why?" He asked, his voice shaky, as he spoke in a whisper not really asking anyone in particular though the other femm did answer.

"Because he need a stong bride an-" She was quickly cut off by Kiaba slamming a fist into the window shattering it and ripping at his flesh.

He felt the warm scarllet trickle down his skin as his tissue became exposed. He soon felt a cold hand against his bloody fist and instantlu looked sown at ember. "I can't los-"

"You wont…I'm already promised to you happilywhy would you think you would ever lose me?"

He hugged her tightly out of no where. She grunted as she hugged him back luaghing lightly. "Not even the gods could take you from me…"

Nodding she sighed and looked over to Yami. Frowning she sat up despise and opposition of Seto. "can I talk to you?" She asked Yami he nodded and walked out side. She followed and once they had reached wher she slapped him she stopped and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry. I was just scared, and I'm pregnan again and the thought of losing them-"

He chuckeled as he hugged her in turn and kissed her cheek. "Worry not, it's happened before and I've become acostum to it. Kiaba's Yami went after the man that brought out your spirit, the dark princess."

She smiled and nodded lgihtly. "Thank you…" She whispered as she pulled away and looked back to the other in the limo.

"Why?" He asked, quickly causing her attention to frivel from the limo to him, she still held a light smile.

"Because-" She wasn't given the chance to finish ehen a stong pair of hands gripped at her waist and roughly jerked her back from Yami. Before he could do anything she had dissappeared.

"EMBER!"He shouted but to no reponce. Kiba was at his side with in minutes only to recive the bowed shaking head of the past Pharo. Horred though folled and filled his mind. "Marik…" Was the last word spoken that night evening once home Kiaba put his sleeping son to bed and walked into his roomand sat on the window pane. He was there till midnight when he felt a small hand tug on his pant leg.

Looking down at his son he smiledwarmly and picked him up and set him on his lap. "Daddy wheres mommy?"

His eyes shifted for a spilt second but instantly went back to there origenal form. "I don't know… Som.. Someone stole her…" He felt a warm luqid against his chest to see Sano In tears. He hugged his child tightly. "Don't worry…. We'll get her back… I promise…"

"I saw her in a dream daddy.. She said, 'sleep' " His eyes filled with hurt as he nodded lightly. Going to the bed he held his som tightly, as if in fear of losing him too. It took quite some time for him to fall asleep.

Dream: "Kiaba…Kiaba…Kiaba…Please…Open your eyes…" In which he did. He sat up franticly finding him self alone in a dark room. He called out his son's name only to have a pair of frail silder hands come from behind him under his arms, and move up his chest to his shoulders. Feeling a warm breath against the back of his neck he turn quickly only to have a piar of lips crashed agaisnt his won. He knew these lips. Once her had pulled away his arms flew open around his soon to be bride, Ember. Sure it was a dream… but it felt so real. "I love you…Please…Promise you wont come looking for me…if you do… He'll kill him…"

"Kill who? Please tell me… so I can protect them.. my love.. please tell me who it is…"

Her lips fell next to his ear as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Our son." She cracked through her sobs. He gripped her tighter and growled.

"Where are you/" He shouted making sure she knew to answer this time weather she wanted to or not.

"An old were house…Near where you held that compatintion of YU-GI-OH!."

"Good I know exsactly where you are. I promise you he will not touch our son…I asure you I will die before I allow him near out son."

"Listen I…I'm so tierd right now and fagied…But…he wont do anything.. pleas-"

"Shhhhhh…." He laid his hand on her cheeks and kisse dher deeply and laid her back. "Sleep… My love… I'll findyou.. I swear."

"I love you…" She faded from under him and his eyes slwoly opened as the dream came to an end.

"And I you my beloved…"He whispered into the on riasing dawn.

"Hmm? What daddy?" The innocence of the young boys voice filled the voided room as he hugged his son tightly.

"I was just telling mom that I love her…" The kid smiled and cuddled in with his father.

"I love you too mommy!" The small boy giggled as he hugged thgihtly to Seto "And I love you too daddy…" Seto nodded as he soon stood and then pulled up his son and set up on the bed.

"You hungry?" His father asked in a weak smile fatiged riding over him from the worry that filled him. His son nodded riggedly and he laughed lgihtly as the exsitment for food. "Alright… take a shore and then call me when your done I'll get you out and then we can.. go out to eat… okay?" His son nodded as he took off and got his clothes while Seto drew his shower. It felt so strange with out Ember there to do these things. She was so perfect at making him smile and he felt so un wanted at this point not having his son and gitty as he always once was… The thought of her about brought tears to his eyes as he drew in a ragged breath. Once his son got in he insistedthat he could take a bath by him self. Nodding he went down stair and called yugi telling him where Ember was being kept. Yugi sounded much more better then last night as they agreeed to go meet up at the where house and pay any price for Embers realease. Once every oen had come over to his house they had jus finished breakfast. He looked to his son and picked him up onto his shoudlers and then walked over to Yugi and Yami. "We need to keep him safe, He'll kill my son if I come for her and I'm not losing him either… You too can watch him." He said to bakura and joey who nodded willingly. Slowly as time elsaped joey and Kiaba got over they're silly fued. And now Joey was more then willign to help his firend retrieve what was rightfully his and keep his child safe.

They all pilied out of the house elaving joey with bakura and Sano and Makuba who was still pigging out. They all went back over to the table and snacked a bit.

About an hour later in the where house Ember was curled in to a ball and holding her stomach tightly. It grumbled loudly, she was to eat for two now that she had a daughter in her but she hadn't had anythign to eat sicne the night before at midnight when they left the resterrant. She grunted and fell back only find marik was behind her. She didn't have the engergy to fight him and he pulle dher agianst his chest. Her back sloched agasint his chest as he placed a bowel to her lips. "You best drink this unless you want a miss carrige and know it's all your fault for not heeding my warning… don't think I wont place the dead body of the child above your door and make you watch and talk to her." Her eyes filled with tears but she forced them back not wanting to let him have the satisfaction he yearned. He nodded at her will power and fed her the broth. She dranke it willingly and quite egerly untill she felt a hand travel down her stomach. She looked at the hand knowing rgiht where it was going all the while she spoke to her yami.

Yami- fine but the moment his hand reaches you lower body I will kill him!

Ember-Alright… but please just don't let my baby be hurt promise me… that if I do die you will carry her.. please…

Yami-I said I would… calm donw I wont let him kill you so there no reason to even bring that up understood?

Ember-Alright.. thank you….

Yami-any time my friend.

The convforsation ened there and that's when Mariks hand found the treasure it was seeking. But only to his dismay the dark princess broke loos and flung him agaisnt a wall and shuved his blade thre his stomach and pulled away his staff brinning out Malik. Within that moment she cut off his head making sure he was dead but what she didn't know was that his spirit could regenerat the dead. Kiaba came into the room not long after to find ember out cold on the floor. He smiled as he picke dher up and noticed the deteireating body of Malik. Nodding he darted off which woke her up. "Your.. running?" She asked her voice in a horsed whisper as he nodded.

She was shoked to think that he would run away form something, this brought a difrent look to her face untill he explained him self once they breached the shadows and were out side with the riset and his face was hidden in her shoudler and hair. "I'm not losing you again… this was my fault.. all of it was.. please… I'm not losing you.' She wrapped her arms aroudn him and nodded as they went back to his home only to have them move to a diofrent part in the city. Soon Yami and the dark princess as well as the dragon lord found out about Marik's little trick and after that they choose that it wouldn't be long before his engery level reached it's peek once again. But that would take one to two months and she only had about a week left of her pregnancy so after that she would be un able to have a child for a number of years because her body would need to rebuild it's self again. So marik would have no use with her and with in that time her soul would have been reencarnated into an other young one which would be healthier for him. So she was thankfully for the fact Kiaba had an over active sex drive.

Chapter eight

Home again

She chuckled to her self as she felt kiaba behind her wrap his arms around her stomach and pat her getnly. She grunted in that moment and her eyes grew larger. He pulled back thinkign he had hurt her but soon realized she was going into labor. Having been threw this before she bit into her lower lip and arched her back lightly as she moved to stand. But it was difrent this tiem she couldn't' stand this time. Fallign back and letting out a labored scream she closed her eyes in pain. Kiaba quickly called the ambulance and with in minutes they arived at the door and walked in without warning and went into the room they were all in. Ember was trying to controll her breathing while kiaba was tryign to calm her down and yugi was walking the floor in a nerves wreck. "Why don't you leave the room we'll take it from here." They nodded and left but kiaba looked back only to hear and other scream ache fromteh mouth of his lover. He cringed in shere fear and horror as to what could be wrong but he wasbaffeled at why she was in so much pain. Suddenly while him and yugi sat in the other room they heard her scream again, then again, then yet again. The cries continued threw out 18 hours of the night and by then she was getting to the point she couldn't breath. The peremedic by her head smiled and shook his head at how young she was. "It's okay… just a little further and you'll be out of this okay…." She sawllowed roughly as she nodded trying to breathe as he put amask on her face. The sweat and blood drenched over the couch and floor, her hair completely soaked as she closed her eyes so badly wishng rest. She felt a suden pop withing her stomach and the pain was mordifying, she wasn't even given a chance to breathe before a scream lashed out more high pitch, pain filled, blood chilling, and horrid scream then ever before that lasted so much longer then the rest. Before she could even finsih that cry an other poping pain filled her as she continued on with her yelp in pain. A few more seconds passed by and she gave in to one last push and scream her voice horse and gone by now as she relaxed and paned and the one nearest her head smiled and kissed her drenched forehead. A gourgus baby girl…" She whispered to her as the soft cries of a new born filled the room. Ember thought she had cried to where she had no more tears but she soon began once again no longer from pain though as she sobbed gently and gasped for air as her child was cleaned and handed to her. Seto and mokuba as well as the crying young Sanosuke walked into the room and smiled as he collaped by her side holding her tightly.

She wan't even able to get out a word when he hugged her as she held her daughter weakly. Soon her eyes blurred as she closed them and passed out whispering her daughters name to the peramedic onher way out of it. "Kie…." The next day she awoke in a hospital bed with her baby by her side ina bassent and seto to her other side. She smiled and held his hand as he watched her and nodded. He stood and leaned voer her hugging her gently as he kissed her lightly. "I want to go home…" He voice was raspy as she begged him and held him tightly her eyes blood shot though she felt awake. It was merely form the tears. She felt him nodded as she gasped happily.

"But you will stay one last night here… I just want you to feel better and make sure you okay… is that alright?" He asked as she looked up at him while he sat down.

She nodded as she rolled on her side and traced a hand from his temple to his chest and kissed him deeply. Sitting up she watched as a nurse entered the room smiling warmly and took her daughter form the basenet and handed her to Ember. "You need to feed her…" She nodded as she lifted the gown over the childs head and breast fed her smiling as a paper was handed to seto. She looked at the paper as he filled it out with the childs information on it and their signetures. She signed it once he was done and then when her daughter became tired she stopped the feeding and held her gently rocking her as the nurse looked oer the form and nodded. Around noon the nurse came back in to tell her it was time to feed her child. While they were there she was on a seduale. She did and rolled her eyes and laughed once the nurse had left. She had fed a child before so it was more up to the baby before it was up the a doctor. But even though she fallowed their rules. Around 9:30 that night a doctor came in with kiba and had him sing a sheet since Kiba was offically over 18 now, well more like over 19 but she think much into she was only three year under him. Smiling she watch as Kiba signed her out fo the hospital and the wheel chair was broght in while her daughter was wrapped in a warm pink blanket. She took her daughter and held her as she sat back in the chair. She smiled as Kiaba pushed her down the ramp in the chair and the limo pulled up to the font. He lifted her into the car and got in after her as the nurse took the wheel chair back into the front office. She was wrapped up in Kiaba's strong arms and she couldn't help but feel so much more safer. She closed her eyes and soon found her self dreaming ofhim and their weding day. She was never that type of girl but around him she couldn't help but think of those kinds of things. Things that made her feel … perfect for once.

She woke up the next morning in their bed and rolled to the side to see her daughter sleeping quite peacfully in her bassenet. Yawning and sitting up she looked around as she heard a muffled gurel and looked over to the sleeping child who stired in her slumber. Picking her up the childs eyes fluttered open as she wailed out in tears. Ember merely rocked her and began to sing a gentle melody as Kiaba walked into the room and sat next to her and kissed her cheek. Ember was so close to tears, she felt so complete. Once the child stopped crying young Sano walked into the room and crawled up in Setos lap rubbing his eye as he yawned lightly. "Today… " She whispered as seto looked down at her a little confsed untill he noticed that she was twisting the ring on her finger about. He smiled as he nodded and looked to the door. "I'll call them over okay… just find someone who can do this on such a short notice. " He nodded as she kissed him deeply her tounge pushed agaisnt his until she felt breatheless and pulled away flushed. She smiled as she grabbed the ohone and called yugi, whom called every one else. They were at the house witn in minutes happy to see that it was finally happening. A few hours passed by before eveyr one was there and ember and kiaba just stood there at the altars she was holding her daughter and in his arms was their son. Once the preist walked in he looked at them with a raised back and shook his head at their age. He knew well of Kiaba and how women fauned ove rhim but he had never done such as this to fall in love back. The man was hesitant about this but shook his feelings as he nodded and walked a front them against his minds will.

Chapter nine

I do's

Every thing went as planned and once the rings were exschanged he waste the time of listenign for the preachers okay yot kiss her as he took her itno his arms and roughly kissed her happy that this had fanilly happened, he was there, he was happy, and he was with the one woman he planned to spend all eturnety with no matter what happened. And she couldn't help it either as she returned the kiss. Chuckeling lightly to her self as she nodded to him once he pulled back. That night she went to bed ocne they had finsihed taking care of their duaghter and she curled in tightly to him. He held her tightly as she smiled knowing that he had a sence of being a little over protective at times but she still addmintted her love for him to then.

For three years she wasn't able to get pregnant and in the fourth when she did it only brought her more happiness. And bye then the once 4 years old sano was eight and Kie was 3. Sano looked just his father as did Kia but she had Embers eyes. Though not only did Sano look like his father, but act like him to, whenever one of his friends would make fun of his baby sister he was tear into them and beat them to a bloody pulp. But that didn't happen that often.

Chapter ten

Our final good byes

Sadly a mere 6 months into the pregnany she went into labor as she did before. Though this time she died in the labor before even getting fully dilalted in her own bed. They were able to give her a C-section and save the baby who was a healthy boy. He looked like ember as he grew, and acted like her too. Though every day as it passed, Seto became weaker and weaker. With in four years he was un able to leave his house, and then in the fifth year he was confined to his bed. Losing Ember had destucted his full life. Sano was 13 Kie was 8 and Yuniko was 5, Seto passed in his sleep. The next day Yugi and joey came over and took over the home and kiba corps keeping the name of course.

Though what Sano found in his fathers hand beore he died he only knew about. It was a note reading:

"I've seen her, sano… my son… Your mother came to visit me tonight…she said it's been to long my love, and then asked me to go wihther as she held out her hand. I knew it would mean for me to die and to leave you… so I asked for her to come back for me with in the hour. I walked to all of your room, kissed you all and cire as I went back to my own. My heart sanke at the site and thought of leaving you. But then I though to write to you my boy. Sicne you are the first to see me. I knew it would be a much healthier life for you if I were gone to watch you gorw but not be there holding you back. I love you my boy, you mother told me to tell you, never get rid of yoru birth mark, it is the same that she had and it is the gift me and her give to you now, you will be protected by the gods… I will always be with you my son. Take care of you sister, and watch over your brother, rais them, as we raised you." Every night he would kiss all of his siblings, then cry and in his dreams he would clearly see his mother and father, happy, he would talk to them, tell them about his day and then in the morn. Tell his borhter and sister about the dream. Sometimes Kie, his beloved sister, would ask him to tell mother and father how much she missed them, and how mush she loves them, and that she will see them as soon and they ask her too. And he would tell them, and they would say the same back to her in her own dream, giving her the will to make it threw the rest of their days.


End file.
